El Malo O El Perdedor
by SYCC
Summary: Es tan sincero, contrario a mis defectos, pero sigo siendo el Malo que no dejas de querer... Te vi llorar, viviste en la monotonia, y te escuchaba hablar, pero era el quien te entendia. " SASUxHINA
1. Chapter 1

El Malo o El Perdedor.

Summary: El te da su amor, tu duermes con dudas, ahora ves que la costumbre no es lo que aparenta ser. Es tan sincero, contrario a mis defectos, pero sigo siendo El Malo que no dejas de querer.

Te vi llorar, viviste en la monotonia, y te escuchaba hablar, pero era el quien te entendia."

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propriedad de Kishimoto. Las canciones "El Malo Y El Perdedor son propriedad de Aventura."

Hoy se podria decir que es uno de los dias mas feliz en la vida de Hinata Hyuga. Esta rodeada de su familia, amigos, y mas importantemente, de EL. La persona que ella ESCOGIO. La persona que para ella desde pequeña fue un sueño.

Ahi esta Hinata, sentada a un lado de su sol, sintiendo sus Fuertes manos acariciarle las suyas. Esa persona que la guio y nunca la dejo acercarce mucho hacia la oscuridad que rodeaba su vida.

En la fiesta se veian muchas caras felizes, pues de lejos se notaba lo mucho que el sol amaba a su luna. Lo mucho que Naruto ama a Hinata. Seria una vil mentira si se dijera que Hinata no esta feliz de por fin tenerlo a su lado. Al fin y al cabo es ser humano, y como todos, ella tambien siente.

Con solo ver la cara de su padre Hiashi, Hinata no podia contener el sentimiento caliente en su pecho por el hecho de al fin hacer algo que a su padre le agrade. De por fin poder hacer algo por su propia voluntad.

Si… Se PODRIA decir que es uno de los diaz mas felizes de la vida de Hinata, pero no ese no es el caso. El porque de eso, ella se lo ha estado preguntando toda la noche. Ella no es la unica que se ha dado cuenta, ya que cada vez que levanta su Mirada se topa con la fria y calculadora Mirada de EL. El sabe el por que de la pensatividad de la prometida de su major amigo. Y ella lo sabe tambien, pero se reusa a admitirlo. Todavia no sabe lo ojiperla por que EL tiene que estar ahi, pero no le va a negar el derecho a su sol de tener a su amigo en ese dia tan importante, tan "feliz."

Como puede ser que cuando el deseo mas grande de tu vida te hes dado en plato oro tu lo rechasas? La pobro ojiperla tampoco lo sabe.

"Amor, estas bien?" le pregunta Naruto a su amada.

"Si Naruto-kun, no te preocupes." le responde ella.

"Estas segura bebe? Ya no falta mucho para que la fiesta se acabe. De seguro estas asi por el pervertido de Ero-sennin que no cierra la boca.. Oy Ero-sennin! Deja de tomar tanto!" grita el Rubio.

"Estoy bien Naruto-kun, solo un poco cansada. Pero hay que disfrutar la fiesta." le dice ella mientras le sonrie.

"Si mi amor, voy a ver que esta pasando con el ero-sennin por que parece que Tsunade-bachan lo va a golpear si no los separo." dice el ojiazul.

"Si Naruto-kun." le dice ella.

Ella aprovecha esta oportunidad para salir hacia el balcon a tomar un poco de aire fresco, que por cierto le hace mucha falta. Se siente encerrada, como un pajaro en una jaula. Pero que eso, como un pajaro que no puede ni cantar, que no puede gritar por mas que quiera. Por que no debe. Por que EL la salvo. Por que su sol se merece todo su amor y mucho mas. Por mas que piense y piense, siempre llega a la pregunta de por que no se encuentra feliz. Parece ser que todos estan mas feliz que ella.

Antes los resentia por que hacia lo que los demas le decian, pero esto es su decision. Nadie la ha obligado. Esta deberia de ser su liberacion, entonces por que se siente como el principio de su encierro. Ella ve hacia sus manos, y aprecia el hermoso anillo que esta en su dedo. Aun que no es la primera vez que lleva uno, si es la primera ves que lo hace por rason propia.

"Estoy cometiendo un error? Naruto-kun no se merece esto, yo no me meresco esto.. Pero EL si, EL si se lo merece." Mientras ella se pierde en sus pensamientos, alguin se le acerca por detras sigilosamente. Ella siente la respiracion de alguien en su cuello, y ni si quiera tiene que voltear para ver quien es, por que ella sabe muy bien que solamente una persona la puede hacerse sentir asi. EL.

Y el tambien lo sabe. Por esa misma razon aprovecho para ir a verla, para hacerla recapacitar. Para recordarle que el siempre sera su dueño. Que no importa que lejos este de el, o cuanto tiempo pase, el siempre sera su MALO.

O tal vez, sea el perdedor.

A/N: pues como pueden ver escribo muy mal en español. Y es mi primer fanfic asi que si alguien quiere ser mi beta se los agradeceria muchisimo! Y no se cuanto me tarde en hacer update pero nunca mas una semana. O eso espero. Hehe. Gracias por leer J


	2. Chapter 2

Puede Que No Seas Tu, Pero Es A Ti A Quien Amo.

"_EL te da su amor, tu duermes con dudas; ahora ves que la costumbre no es lo que aparenta ser."_

Decir que Hinata se encontraba en una mala situacion seria una subestimacion. Llevaba meses evitando a EL. Se aseguraba de siempre estar acompañada de alguien cuando salia, aparte de casi no salir. Sabia que algun dia tendria que enfrentarlo, y entranaba en su mente para ser fuerte cuando ese dia llegase. Pero no importa cuanto se repita a si misma que no es debil contra el, que ya es su unica persona, que su mundo no tiene que girar alrededor de el, sentirlo tan cerca en esos instantes la estaba volviendo loca.

Lo que ella no sabe era que ella no es la unica que esta sintiendo eso. Que no es la unica que por meses ha estado viviendo una mentira. Que no es la unica que ha estado suprimiendo el dolor a lo mas profundo de su mente.

"Dime, te gusta ese anillo tanto como te gusto el que yo te di, Hina-chan?" pregunta Sasuke.

"Claro que no… e-este me gusta mucho mas." respondio ella. _"ahi esta ese estupido tartamudeo." _Piensa ella.

"Valla.. Si no te conociera diria que me dices la verdad. Pero para tu lastima, ese no es el caso. Te conozco mejor que nadie. Mejor que tu te conoces a ti misma, mejor que el te llegara a conocer, Hina-chan." le responde el.

"Uchiha-san que es lo que quieres? Yo no.. no.." dice ella.

"Hn.. Hinata, tu major que nadie sabes lo que quiero. Le podras decir al mundo que estas feliz y que lo amas a el, pero a mi no me puedes mentir." reclamo el Uchiha. "Mirate, estas en el salon mas caro de le ciudad, el en pent house, con un vestido hermoso, y joyas finas, adentro esta tu feliz familia y.. prometido, y tu no estas feliz. Que desconsiderada te has vuelto." continuo el Uchiha.

"No se de que me hablas Uchiha-San. Con su permiso, me tengo que retirar." dice la ojiperla.

"Corriendo, como siempre. Que no te has cansado de correr, Chiquita? Pregunta el ojinegro.

"Prefiero correr que estar caminando sin destino.. Ahora si me permites me voy.. Y tenle mas respeto a la futura esposa de tu mejor amigo, Uchiha-san." Y con eso ultimo, sa safa de sus garras.

"Hinata-chan! Donde estabas? Naruto esta como loco buscandote." dice Sakura.

"Oh! Lo siento, solo sali a tomar un poco de aire." le responde la ojiperla.

"Oh no te preocupes. Oye Hinata-chan, no has visto a Sasuke-kun de casualidad?" pregunta la pelirosa.

"Etto.. No Sakura-chan." responde ella.

"Okay, te veo en un rato entonces." dice la pelirosa y se va. No sin antes fijarse en la puerta de el balcon de donde habia salido Hinata. Y por supuesto, Sasuke estaba ahi parado, con esa aura tan fria de siempre.

"_No puede ser.. Por que mentiria sobre eso? Hace meses que rompieron so compromiso. Por que era arreglado, por que ellos no se quieren.. Entonces por que…? Augh debo dejar de pensar en eso.. Sasuke-kun nunca la quizo… el no es de nadie mas que mio." _piensa la pelos de chicle.

"Hinata-chan ahi estas!" grito el rubio hacia su prometida.

"Lo siento Naruto-kun, sali por un poco de aire." respondio ella.

"No te preocupes amor, solo steams por discutir la fecha de la boda.. Aver donde esta Sasuke que le tengo que preguntar cuando va a volver de su viaje de negocios para que sea mi hombre de honor." exclamo Naruto. A lo cual Hinata se tenso.

"_Hasta en el dia de mi boda tengo que soportar su presencia.. Todo es por Naruto-kun…" _penso ella.

"Oi teme! La boda es el 21 de Junio, crees que vas a poder estar aqui?" pregunto el ojiazul.

"hn." fue lo unico que respondio el azabache.

"Que bueno 'ttebayo!" grita el exasperado Rubio antes de besar a su novia.

Hinata no puede mas en su asiento, lo unico que la esta parando de soltar en lagrimas es la aseguranza de su sol a su lado.

"_Por que me juras amor, pero no te afecta en lo mas minimo todo esto? Por que no te sales de mi cabeza, de mis pensamientos.. Por que.. Por que eres tan malo…?" _

Sentado ahi viendo a su mejor amigo con ELLA le hierve la sangre, pero demostrar emocion alguna es prohibido en los Uchiha. No puede dejar de sentirse que la esta perdiendo. _"Yo no soy un PERDEDOR.. No lo soy. "_

"_**Como fue que terminamos asi.. Si todo fue una vez tan bien…" **_

_Te vi llorar, viviste en la monotonia, y te escuchaba hablar; pero era el quien te entendia.. _

_**Review? Consejos? Comentarios? : ) **_


	3. Chapter 3

Sera Como Tu Quieras, Pero Asi Sera.

_Es tan sincero, contrario a mis defectos, pero sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer. _

Como se diferencia el deber y el querer? Como se escoge el uno o el otro? Estas son el tipo de preguntas que plaguean la mente de la joven Hyuga.

"_Yo debo estar a lado de Naruto, el se lo merece despues de todo lo que ha hecho por mi." _piensa Hinata. Pero ahi esta su error. No se debe de estar a lado de alguien por deber. _"No se supone que por eso deje a Sasuke-kun? Me libere de la obligacion que se me puso en los hombros al dejarlo a EL y escoger a Naruto. Mi sol." _se dice a si misma.

Ni la extremadamente comoda cama le podia brindar sueño. Aun que esta a punto de casarse con Naruto, no se a mudado con el. Tal vez le esta corriendo a la responsabilidad. Tal vez esta siendo tradicional y esperara hasta el dia de bodas. O QUIZAS es que ella sabe que nadie mas que EL pertenece en su cama. Si por ella fuera, no estaria en ese apartamento, pero preferie estar ahi que estar bajo las frias miradas de su hermana y padre. Quisiera no estar en ese apartamento en el que compartio tantos lindos momentos con EL. Pero por supuesto, tambien unos no tan Buenos. Por que no importa como se vea; "Sasuke es Malo." _si, pero es el malo que no dejas de querer. _

"_Como puedo seguir pensando en el? Ya no le pertenesco. No tengo obligacion alguna con el. El solo estaba cumpliendo con su responsabilidad con su familia, en cambio Naruto me ama. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos. Esa Mirada algun dia le llegue a ver en SUS ojos tambien, aun que sea muy esparodicamente. Son tan diferentes. Naruto es mi luz, EL es mi oscuridad." _

"Que haces aqui?" le pregunta una fria voz a su espalda, haciendola brincar fuera de sus pensamientos.

"S-Sasuke?" pregunta una asustada Hinata.

"Hn." dice el.

"Que haces tu aqui?" le pregunta ella.

"Yo te pregunte primero, _Hina-chan._" responde el.

"Es mi apartamento-" dice ella, pero Sasuke la interrumpe. "Nuestro, apartamento."

"El nosotros no existe. Tu… Tu dejaste de poner pie aqui hace mucho.. Hace mucho tiempo." dice ella.

"…" silencio cai sobre ellos. Antes de que Sasuke se fuera, Hinata lo para con su voz. "S-Sabes… yo… yo te he paerdonado. Aun que no te lo merezcas… te he perdonado, Uchiha-san" Dice ella. _"Por que le estoy diciendo esto? _se pregunta a si misma. Antes de que ella pueda pensar, Sasuke la sostiene en sus muscolosos brazos.

"Hinata-" antes de que el puede terminar, Hinata voltea su rostro y se escapa de sus brazos. Al ver esto, Sasuke retrocede. _"Lo ultimo que quiero hacer es lastimarla otra vez." _piensa el.

"No por que te he paerdonado significa que.. Que tengas ningun derecho sobre mi." le reclama ella.

"Hina-" comienza a decir Sasuke, pero es interrumpido.

"No, Uchiha-san. Tu… tu me perdiste." termina ella.

"No te perdi. El te robo." responde el. Al decir esto, Hinata voltea a verlo con enojo en su mirada. Solo EL tiene la capacidad de hacerla enojar. _"Como se atreve a hablar asi de Naruto-kun." _piensa ella. "Hinata, por que?" Le dice el Uchiha en voz baja, casi quebrandose.

"yo.. Yo tambien me pregunto todos los dias como es que llegamos a esto" le responde ella, mientras una lagrima se le resbala por la mejilla. Una lagrima que el Uchiha no queria volver a ver otra vez. La lagrima que derramo el agua del vaso.

_Y me robo ese tesoro de duende, y ahora comprendo el valor, que no se tapan los defectos con pretextos, en cambio siento rencor. _

_A/N: los proximos capitulos relataran la historia de los dos. Asi que ahi empieza todo. _

_Comentarios? Sugerencias? Review! _


	4. Chapter 4

El Problema No Es Quererte, Es Que Tu No Sientas Lo Mismo.

_Tu seras la Cinderella, el el tonto que da pena, y aun que yo sea un Principe Azul..."_

El dia era como cualquier otro. El sol brillaba a lo alto del cielo, las aves volavan y los pajaros cantaban. Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Hasta que la peliazul recibio un mensaje de la sirvienta de que su padre la queria ver en su estudio.

"_Eso si que es raro" _penso ella mientras estaba en camino al estudio de su padre.

"Pasa, Hinata." oyo la ojiperla aun antes de que tocara la puerta.

"_Podria jurar que mi padre puede ver atra vez de las paredes… Tal vez quiere hablar sobre la graduacion de la escuela." _penso ella.

"Buenos dias, padre." Saludo Hinata.

"Hn. Toma asiento." Ordeno el. "En unas cuantas semanas te graduaras de la preparatoria, y a finales de año cumpliras la mayoria de edad." lo ultimo empezo a poner a Hinata aun mas nerviosa.

"Es tiempo de que te enteres de todas tus responsabilidades. Como ya sabes, atenderas la Universidad para _estudiar negocios y economia." dijo Hiashi seriamente. _

"_Lo se, lo he sabido desde niña, tengo que tomar las riendas de la empresa, aun que no quiera, y aun que no me lo merezca. Lo siento, Neji-niisan, Hanabi-neesan."_ penso ella.

"Tambien necesito asegurarme de que no vayas a arruinar la empresa. Te vas a casar con alguien que se asegure de eso." Hiashi pauso para ver a su hija, quien parecia que iva a llorar.

"Te casaras con Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano menor del heredero de le empresa Uchiha. Los lazos entre las 2 empresas aseguraran el futuro de la nuestra. Eso es todo." pauso un Segundo. "No te preocupes hija, es por tu bien." termino su padre, con su major expresion de comprension, por que en el fondo, el solo quiere lo major para ella. Con solo ver la mirada de su padre no tuvo otra opcion mas que aceptar. Esa mirada que ella anela desde pequeña, que la hace pensar, que tal vez si le importa a su padre.

"H-hai, otou-san." respondio Hinata levemente antes de salir disparada del estudio.

"_Es por mi bien… Tengo que hacer feliz a otou-san… Sorry, Uchiha-san."_

"No lo voy a hacer." "Lo haras." "No." "No tienes opcion." "Haz que Itachi lo haga!"

Antes de que la conversacion entre padre e hijo se elevara, el susodicho Itachi Uchiha decidio intervenir. "Sasuke, calmate." Dijo Itachi.

"Hn." Fue lo unico que respondio el Uchiha menor.

"Si Hiashi Hyuga hubiera aceptado, Itachi se casaria con ella, pero no es asi. El sabe que si accedia a eso, su empresa seria practicamente nuestra. Y no tengo por que otorgarte explicaciones, Sasuke." reclamo el Uchiha mayor, quien cada vez se enemata mas. Parecia que humo le iba a empezar a salir de las orejas.

"Hn." respondio Sasuke. Ya que empieza con su monosylabo language, no hay nadie que lo pueda hacer hablar.

"Es por tu bien, Sasuke." Dijo Itachi.

"No." respondio el Uchihita.

"Si no te estoy pidiendo permiso , chiquillo. Es eso, o la calle." exclamo Fugaku.

A esto, el hermano menor volteo a ver a su hermano mayor, y viendo la mirada de lastima y seriadad de el, no tuvo otra opcion. Le envio una ultima retadora mirada a su padre y se retiro.

"_Asi que Hinata Hyuga, eh? Tsk. Al menos no es Sakura o Ino." _Hasta escalofrios le dieron al pobre pelos de trasero de pato de solo pensar en eso.

"**Tal Vez terminamos asi por que lo nuestro empezo como una obligacion." **

_Ay, ve y dile que lo odio y lo detesto por tener lo que fue mio, aunque el culpable he sido yo. _

Comentarios? Sugerencias? Gracias por leer! : )


	5. Chapter 5

_Soy Tu Amor Y Tu Dilema , Y Al Igual Que Las Novelas Soy El Malo Con Una Virtud._

…

La mayoria de las veces en matrimonios arreglados, las parejas ni siquiera se conocen hasta poco antes de la boda. Ese no era el caso de Hinata Y Sasuke. Los dos se conocian desde el primer ano de preparatoria. Al fin y al cabo, solo los hijos de las mejores familias atendian La Preparatoria Konoha. Si, se conocian, pero de conocer a saber hay una gran diferencia.

Su relacion antes de _el compromiso _nunca paso de un hola y adios. Pero eso cambio rapidamente, aun que nadie mas se entero de eso. Nadie deberia.

"Hyuga." dijo Sasuke, llamando la atencion de la chica que se encontraba sentada sola en la aula. El sabia que ella siempre era la primera en llegar al salon asi que aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con ella.

"U-Uchiha-san?" el muchacho la agarro desprevinada. Ella en verdad no penso que el azabache le fuera a dirijir la palabra tan pronto. Ya que nunca antes lo habia echo.

"Hn. Tenemos que hablar." empezo el seriamente. La muchacha ya tenia idea de que se referia el, asi que no dijo nada y lo dejo continuar.

"Primero que nada, te quiero decir que esto es contra de mi voluntad. Segundo, no quiero que por esto sientas que tienes algun derecho sobre mi. Y por ultimo, se de tu infatuacion por Naruto. No vayas a hacer nada que nos haga quedar en ridiculo." termino de decir el y se dirijio a su asiento.

"_Esa no es una platica.. Es.. Una orden.." _Penso la joven.

"U-Uchiha-san.. Mi padre… hay una comida en mi casa hoy.. Quisiera que atendiera." le dijo timidamente. "Hn." fue la unica afirmacion de el.

Las clases empezaron normales como siempre, pero Sasuke no podia sacarse de la mente la obligacion que le puso su padre. A decir verdad el nunca le puso mucha atencion a esa joven, ya que aparte de ser muy timida, su primo siempre la vigilaba como un aguila. Lo que si sabia el es que ella es una de las unicas muchachas de toda la escuela que no morian por el. Claro ella moria por su _mejor amigo, _Naruto-dobe.

Ya que todavia no podia pensar en una salida a su compromiso, seria bueno empezar a saber con quien estaba lideando. Tenia la mitad de sus clases con ella, asi que la observaba de ves en cuando.

Esto no fue desapercibido por la joven, ella podia sentir su mirada en su espalda tambien. Claro, cada ves que lo hacia se ruborizaba. No estaba acostumbrada a tener la atencion de alguien, mucho menos de Sasuke Uchiha. Todo esto la hacia sentir mas estresada sobre la situation, pero cada ves se decia a si misma que todo es para favor de ella y para hacer que su papa la acepte.

Al final de clases, ella camino hasta el estacionamiento a esperar a su primo como siempre, ya que el la llevaba a casa. Para su sorpresa, el Uchiha se le acerco.

"Yo te llevo." Dijo el. Correccion, el ordeno.

"E-Etto Uchiha-san, esta bien mi primo me puede llevar." respondia ella.

"Hn, vamos a la misma comida no? Mi auto esta alla." dijo el apuntando y esperando que la ojiperla lo siguiera.

La joven se quedo en su lugar sin saber que hacer, hasta que vio a su primo aproximarse a ella.

"Esta lista, Hinata-sama?" le pregunto su primo. El ojinegro se volteo a verla, esperando a que dijera algo.

"Yo la voy a llevar." respondio el, ya que la joven no pudo sacar palabra laguna de su boca.

"De que hablas, Uchiha?" pregunto Neji sorprendido. El azabache no dijo nada y empezo a caminar hacia su auto.

"E-etto, Neji-niisan, el se ofrecio a llevarme. Te veo manana." al fin dijo la ojiperla antes de caminar en direccion del azabache. El ojiperla mayor solo se quedo ahi perplejo, preguntandose que es lo que estaba pasando. El habia oido a su padre comentarle algo sobre las relaciones con los Uchiha, pero el no tenia ni idea de que eso involvia a su prima. Mejor decidio apurarse y llegar a casa para averiguar que estaba pasando.

_**8**_

Aun que Sasuke sea un poco frio y enojon, el ha sido educado como un caballero, asi que cuando Hinata se acerco a su carro, el le habrio la puerta por ella, acto que causo que las mejillas de Hinata se tineran de un rosa saltante.

Ya adentro del carro, el silencio se hizo plano. Ya que no hay nada que decir. En verdad son dos extraños juntados por un contrato.

Al llegar a la mansion, el azabache se dio cuenta de que los autos de sus padres y hermano estaban parqueados afuera. _"Hn. Tan rapido." _

Otra vez le abrio la puerta caballerosamente a la joven, y entraron a la hermosa mansion.

"Hyuga-san se encuentra en el comedor. Por favor siganme." dijo una empleada.

La siguieron hasta el comedor y entraron al lujoso cuarto donde ya sentados se encontraban Hiashi, Fugakyu e Itachi.

"Tomen asiento, por favor." Dijo el estoico Hyuga.

"B-Buenas tardes, Otou-san, Uchiha-sama, Uchiha-san." saludo la ojiperla.

"Hn." dijo Sasuke.

"Buenas tardes, Hinata-san. Tan linda como la describio mi hermanito." dijo Itachi, causando un fuerte rubor en la cara de Hinata, y una mirada de ira de parte de su hermano menor.

La ojiperla solo lo miro con una sonrisa timida antes de tomar asiento a lado de su padre.

La comida fue por la mayor parte silenciosa, excepto por Itachi tratando de hacer platica con Hinata.

"Y como esta Konoha estos dias? Hace mucho que no me encuentro ahi." pregunto Itachi. "B-bien, he disfrutado la escuela, aun que ya se va a acabar." respondio ella.

"Me entere que tiene varias clases con mi hijo. Que bueno que ya se conoscan." comento el Uchiha mayor.

"S-si." contesto ella.

Ya que acabaron de comer, se dirijieron al estudio, para empezar las negociaciones, supuestamente.

"En la medida que a mi respecta, todos aqui estamos informados de el contrato que hemos fijado. Los detalles mayores ya han sido arreglados, ahora solo falta arreglar la boda misma. Tienen en mente una fecha o lugar?" pregunto el Hyuga mayor.

Antes de que el Uchiha mayor pudiera decir algo, Itachi empezo a hablar. "No, no hemos pensado en eso. Que tal usted, Hinata-sama?" pregunto el.

"N-no…" dijo ella.

"Hn, en cual lapso de tiempo tiene que ser?" pregunto el Uchiha menor, sorprendiendo a casi todos.

"La boda tiene que ser antes de que Hinata asuma liderazgo de la empresa. En unos 4 anos." contesto Hiashi.

"Entonces no veo por que tiene que ser pronto." contesto Sasuke.

"Solo quiero una seguridad para asegurarme que todo se va a seguir al pie de la letra." contesto Hiashi, con vos de autoridad. A pesar de todo, es su hija de la que estaba hablando, y ademas los Uchihas se benificiarian igual que el del contrato.

"Entiendo a mi hermano. Lo que se necesita es tiempo para conocerse. Hara todo el proceso major para todos. De seguridad tiene nuestra palabra de Uchihas, aparte del contrato escrito." dijo Itachi, tratando de limpiar el desastre que estaba causando Sasuke con sus comentarios. Mientras Hinata no podia decir nada. Solo se quedo callada, dejando a su padre y a unos desconocidos decidir su futuro por ella.

"Como ni uno de los dos tiene la mayoria de edad, nosotros firmaremos por ustedes." dijo Fugaku.

Hiashi puso el contrato en su escritorio y lo firmo, pasandoselo al Uchiha mayor. Sasuke alcanzo a leer la ultima parte.

"_En el lapzo antes de que Hinata Hyuga tome liderazgo de las empresas Hyuga, ella se ha de casar con Sasuke Uchiha, convirtiendose el asi en Vice-Presidente de la corporacion Hyuga." _

8888

**Tal vez no te escuche, o tal vez te descuide. **

8888

_Que hoy lo considero un enemigo, lamentando mi perdida en la batalla por tu amor.. _


End file.
